


afterimages of last night's dream

by hakyeonni



Series: the taekwoon chronicles [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Exhibitionism, M/M, Truth or Dare, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: six immortals decide to play truth or dare, and debauchery occurs. because of course it does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you know how I said in the last one that things would start to heat up soon? Yeah, well, from now on the sin express is full steam ahead. Choo choo!

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you all here..."

Wonshik looks up from where he's expertly pouring out twelve shots of vodka, two for each of them, and raises an eyebrow. "We're not, actually."

Hakyeon huffs and sits back on his hand, flicking his hair out of his face exasperatedly. "Shut up. I've brought you all here so we can get so drunk we forget who we are—and most importantly, introduce our angel friend to the wonders of alcohol," he finishes triumphantly, pointing at Taekwoon who is curled up on the sofa, his wings wrapped around him like they can protect him.

It's not the brightest idea he's had; after all, aren't drinking and debauchery meant to be sins? But considering Taekwoon hasn't fallen yet, and he's even said 'hell' a few times, Hakyeon figures getting him shitfaced drunk can't really hurt. And a game of truth or dare is always fun with more people, so he's roped in Jaehwan, too, who is currently sitting on the sofa next to Taekwoon. Hongbin's sitting on the floor at his feet, Sanghyuk next to him, and Wonshik's next to Hakyeon on the floor, as far away from the true immortals as he can possibly get. He's getting used to them—slowly—but he still isn't thrilled about the situation.

"And play truth or dare," Sanghyuk adds, reaching over to steal one of Wonshik's already-poured shots to down it. "You forgot that part."

Hakyeon turns to make eye contact with Taekwoon, and is startled by the image of him and Jaehwan so close together—polar opposites of each other in every way. It's especially evident with their wings, which are overlapping on the sofa, and he has to blink a few times because the image is so striking. "Um, have you played truth or—nevermind. I bet you haven't," he sighs, taking the two shots that are pushed his way and arranging them in front of him. "Basically we go around in a circle and ask truth or dare, and you have to pick one."

Hongbin nods, turning slightly to pat Taekwoon the ankle comfortingly. "If you pick truth, you have to answer a question someone asks you completely truthfully. If you pick dare, you have to do a dare someone makes up."

"But I cannot lie," Taekwoon points out, leaning forward a little and unwrapping his wings from around himself.

Ah. Hakyeon hadn't considered that point, but he shrugs as he slams one shot down, wincing at the taste. "Well, that's perfect, then. Go on, have your shots."

Jaehwan presses one of the shots into Taekwoon’s hands, wrapping his fingers around it and downing his own as an example. Taekwoon stares at the shot and sniffs it before recoiling backwards, his fangs bared, nostrils flaring. "Are you trying to poison me? What _is_ this?"

"Booze," Sanghyuk blurts, grabbing the bottle out of Wonshik's hands and taking a swig, much to everyone's amusement. "And it's fine. It stings, but the end result is worth it. Trust me."

Taekwoon apparently decides he can trust them, because after a long moment, he raises the shot to his lips and downs it all—and promptly coughs, his wings spreading involuntarily, hitting Jaehwan in the side of the head. Hakyeon manages to catch the shot glass that goes flying, and has to smother laughter as Taekwoon sticks his tongue out, his eyes narrowed. "I will never understand you," he says to no one in particular, and Hakyeon winces. Taekwoon's humanity—or complete lack of it—is obviously a sore point for him, this included.

Jaehwan and Hakyeon exchange a long glance, before Hakyeon turns away and claps Sanghyuk on the shoulder. "Okay. Should we do youngest first? Sanghyuk's turn."

It's when he sees the decidedly evil look in Sanghyuk's eyes that he realises he may have made a grave mistake—Sanghyuk knows a lot of his secrets, thanks to some candid pillow talk, and he could very easily decide to be a little shit (although he’s nearly always a little shit, so it wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary). "Fine," he drawls, leaning back on his hands and examining the circle like he's picking a victim. "Hakyeon! Truth or dare?"

Hakyeon rolls his eyes. Somehow he knew he was going to be first. "Truth."

"How many people have you fucked?"

Jaehwan snorts, and leans forward on the sofa. "Good question."

"That's easy. I don't know," Hakyeon tells them. "I lost count in the eighteenth century. Wonshik can attest to that."

Shrugging, Wonshik pours himself another shot. "Yeah. He's a slut. Hakyeon's go."

"Sanghyuk! Truth or dare?" Hakyeon asks, and before Sanghyuk can reply, keeps going. "Truth, you said? Okay. Why was I the best person you've ever slept with?"

He expertly dodges the shot glass Sanghyuk throws at him, not even bothering to reprimand him when it goes sailing over his shoulder and smashes into a thousand pieces on the floor behind him. It's entirely worth it to hear the way he howls and covers his hands with his ears, and to see the way Hongbin goes red—and to catch Jaehwan's eye and wink at him.

//

An hour and a half later and they're all _completely_ plastered—Jaehwan has moved from his spot on the sofa to lie with his head on Hakyeon's thigh; Sanghyuk and Hongbin are lying down on top of each other; Taekwoon has stretched out across the whole sofa, the tips of his wings dragging on the floor; and Wonshik is stacking the shot glasses in a pyramid. So far they've found out that Sanghyuk has slept with around two hundred people—less than Hakyeon was expecting—whereas Hongbin's number sits at seven, and Wonshik's at a big fat zero ("I kissed Hakyeon once," he explained, his nose wrinkled like it was the _worst thing ever_. "That's how I knew I was definitely straight. And definitely asexual"). Jaehwan straight up refuses to tell, and Taekwoon... Well, Taekwoon's is obvious.

There was also a series of dares as to who could shapeshift into the most outlandish thing—Jaehwan won, of course, since he had no energy reserves to run through and could shapeshift all night. For a while there he would find it extremely amusing to just shapeshift into any one of them except minus clothes, so Hakyeon would look up and see his naked self sitting on the sofa. Wonshik didn't find it amusing, but Sanghyuk found it hilarious, and kept protesting ("my dick is bigger than that! Hakyeon hyung, tell him!") and staring at Jaehwan-as-himself like he couldn't quite believe it. It was quite funny when Wonshik went to the fridge to get some blood and came back to four picture-perfect clones of himself (Jaehwan, of course, retained his tattoos), accurate down to the clothes he was wearing—it startled him so bad he nearly dropped the blood bag.

Except with the alcohol has come the loosening of inhibitions, so when Hongbin dares Wonshik to give Hakyeon a lap dance he actually does it, much to everyone's surprise (Sanghyuk made sure to film it, although Wonshik didn't see), and when Jaehwan dares Sanghyuk and Hakyeon to kiss they do—it's hardly the most outlandish thing they've done—and Hakyeon can tell it turns him on a little bit to watch.

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon starts, and the angel raises an eyebrow. If he's intoxicated, it's not showing. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Taekwoon replies immediately.

Everyone turns to look at him. So far all he's said is truth, which led to slightly mundane questions about Heaven and angels in general—they're all certainly more knowledgeable about true immortals now than when the night started, but it hasn't been particularly titillating. It takes all of Hakyeon two seconds to think about a suitable dare for Taekwoon, aware they're somewhat limited by what he can do before he falls. "Okay. I dare you... to kiss someone."

You could have sworn Hakyeon asked him to suck his cock right there, the silence is so telling. For a moment no one moves, but then Taekwoon slides off the sofa onto his hands and knees and crawls over to Hakyeon, his wings dragging on the floor behind him. The sight of that is so fucking hot—even with Taekwoon's weird eyes and weird fangs and _weirdness_ —that Hakyeon leans forward, putting his hands on the floor in front of him, meeting Taekwoon halfway. He doesn't even notice Jaehwan sitting up and scooting backwards—he's too caught up in... this.

"I don't know how," whispers Taekwoon as they're face to face, their noses brushing. The temptation to lean forward and draw him into a kiss is almost overwhelming, and if it was anyone else Hakyeon would, but he has some self-restraint for once and instead cups Taekwoon's face.

He feels it the moment Taekwoon starts to read his mind as a consequence of their touch. It's not an unpleasant feeling—it’s sort of warm and light, with a feel that’s similar to Jaehwan’s but _more_ —but it's strange because everywhere Taekwoon goes, he feels. Whatever he reads there, though, makes him bold enough to lean forward and capture Hakyeon's lips in a kiss so violent he's flung backwards, Taekwoon crawling on top of him.

It's awkward at first; Taekwoon's only exposure to this is Sanghyuk and Hakyeon's kiss earlier. But Hakyeon doesn't care about that. Angels seem to be fast learners, and when their tongues touch he can't stop himself from moaning and running a hand down Taekwoon's torso to skitter underneath his shirt, palming the broad planes of his back. It's hard to reconcile this Taekwoon with the Taekwoon who sits on his kitchen island and doesn't speak for hours on end—but then he bites down on Hakyeon's lower lip gently and he arches up underneath him, craving his fangs again. Vaguely, in the back of his head, he knows that Taekwoon is an angel and it's hard to ignore the fact that they're treading very close to an invisible line, but it's also so hard to care as he fists a hand in Taekwoon's hair and whines for more, not even caring that he sounds needy—he is needy, for something he didn't even know he wanted.

When they pull away, Taekwoon is panting, and Hakyeon doesn't have to be a mind-reader to read the arousal written all over his face—not to mention that he’s hard, his cock pressing against Hakyeon’s thigh, which is another curiosity; he didn’t even know angels had dicks.

"Could you keep it in your pants for, like, two seconds?" Wonshik sounds vaguely fed-up. "It's not impossible, you know. Is there any creature you won't corrupt?"

Taekwoon sits up and runs a hand through his hair, but Hakyeon doesn't miss the way his wings are trembling. "Hakyeon did not dare me to kiss him. He dared me to kiss _someone_ ," he points out.

When Hakyeon himself sits up, he sees Sanghyuk and Hongbin looking at him like he's grown another head—which is a bit rich coming from Sanghyuk, considering all the lewd acts they've done to each other dozens of time over. But Jaehwan... it's hard to meet Jaehwan's eyes, but when he does he's nearly bowled over by the lust that's etched into his face, such a furious, intense need that he shivers under the weight of it. For a moment he feels entirely trapped between the two true immortals—but then Taekwoon backs away, back on the sofa, and Hakyeon can breathe again.

"Just because you're a prude doesn't mean everyone else didn't appreciate my demonstration," Hakyeon snaps back to Wonshik, who's sucking on another blood bag and looking nonplussed. "Anyway. Moving on. Taekwoon, it's your turn to ask someone."

Taekwoon has a small smile on his face as he turns to Jaehwan. "Truth or dare?"

Hakyeon reaches for the bottle of vodka and takes a liberal swig, figuring more alcohol can't hurt. It doesn't seem to get rid of the prickly feeling on his skin when either Taekwoon or Jaehwan look at him... But it helps a little.

//

He only manages to make it two steps into the bedroom before Jaehwan grabs him by the arm and slams him against the wall, his lips falling to Hakyeon's neck and biting there hard enough to bruise tomorrow. Hakyeon—who is already keyed up from the kiss earlier—reacts instantly, pulling Jaehwan closer, but he doesn't have time to do much more because Jaehwan, with a growl, reaches up and tears his shirt away as easily if it was paper.

"You liked kissing him," he growls, and when Hakyeon blinks Jaehwan’s eyes have turned to black.

Ah. He should have known this was what Jaehwan was into; he always liked hearing Hakyeon tell stories about who he fed on, but he figured that was morbid curiosity rather than an actual kink. Which is rather embarrassing for him, since it’s in his job description to be able to figure out people’s kinks easily, but Jaehwan has always remained a little bit of a mystery. Now, though, it’s obvious; voyeurism is his thing, which is just fine with Hakyeon, since he’s a little bit of an exhibitionist anyway.

“Yes,” he breathes as Jaehwan wedges a thigh between his legs, pinning his arms above his head with one hand wrapped around his wrists. He’s helpless to move as Jaehwan kisses him, and whines, arching off the wall, wanting _more_. He’s still not sure that this is real, that Jaehwan has chosen him, and he doesn’t even know why; he’s nothing special.

When Jaehwan pushes him down on the bed, he shifts his clothes away automatically, scooting backwards just in time for Jaehwan to lie down on top of him, his wings spread so wide they’re brushing the walls. “You’re a slut,” he hisses in Hakyeon’s ear before biting down on his earlobe, his hand skittering down Hakyeon’s chest to curl around his cock. “Aren’t you?”

Hakyeon can’t even reply, though, because Jaehwan leans down and takes his cock in his mouth before he can even begin formulating a response. As such, all that comes out is a garbled noise, before he tries again, remembering how to form words. “Yes I am!” he moans before clapping a hand over his mouth; thank god it’s just daylight and the vampires are dead to the world, because no one had gone home once they’d finished, and if they’re loud enough there’s no doubt the others will hear.

He’s had a lot of blowjobs in nearly four hundred years, but nothing compares to Jaehwan. He knows just how to get Hakyeon panting and begging for more—his tongue sliding over the head, his lips wrapping around it so snugly, his eyes, looking up at Hakyeon— it’s almost too much, and he has one hand curled in Jaehwan’s hair, the other knotted in the sheets.

“Sluts don’t get to come until I say so,” Jaehwan murmurs, licking a slow, torturous stripe up Hakyeon’s dick, a smirk on his face. “Isn’t that right?”

He tries to wriggle, but Jaehwan’s hands pin his hips to the bed, so all he can do is writhe helplessly underneath him as Jaehwan starts sucking him again, torturously slowly, not fast enough for him to come but not slow enough for him to go soft. Jaehwan walks the line so easily, and before he knows it he’s begging. “Please, Jaehwan, please let me come, _please_ ,” he begs. “Please, I’m your slut, please just let me fucking _come_.”

Instead, though, Jaehwan pulls away and rolls him over, shoving a pillow under his hips roughly. He knows what’s coming and spreads his legs automatically, closing his eyes and burying his head in the sheets as Jaehwan slides a slick finger inside him, working him open, _teasing_ him even when he’s this close. He doesn’t know how he could want anything more than he wants Jaehwan right now, and when Jaehwan finally slides his cock inside him he cannot help the desperate, broken moan that escapes him.

“Fuck,” he whines, his fingers scrabbling on the sheets as Jaehwan starts fucking him, rough and hard and fast, just the way he needs. The friction of his cock on the pillow is pushing him over the edge, and he’s so close he’s seeing stars when he looks up—if Jaehwan doesn’t let him come, he will actually explode. “ _Jaehwan_ , fucking, please, please let me come,” he begs, looking back over his shoulder at him.

There’s a beat of silence where Hakyeon thinks that he won’t do it, that he’s actually going to watch him go mad—but then he growls, a rough, throaty sound. “Come for me, then,” he says, the sweetest words Hakyeon has ever heard.

When his orgasm hits him a moment later, Jaehwan drops his shields, and Hakyeon drinks in his power greedily. The waves of pleasure crash through his whole body, making his toes curl and causing a stuttering, staccato moan to escape him, even as he claps a hand over his mouth desperately. Jaehwan doesn’t relent, though, keeps fucking him through the waves until he’s so sensitive he’s twitching away from him. They’re so in tune, now, that he can tell Jaehwan’s close—can tell by the way his hands tighten on Hakyeon’s hips, by the way his wings are vibrating when he looks over his shoulder—so, somewhat evilly and with the ghost of a smirk, barely lucid, he mutters the words that he knows will make Jaehwan come undone.

"Taekwoon can probably hear us, you know."

That does it, and Jaehwan comes just a few moments after he does, throwing his head back, shudders working their way through his body. Not for the first time, Hakyeon blearily stares at the angle of his throat, the soft lines of muscles on his arms, the raven-black feathers of his wings, and thinks _why me?_

“You’re evil,” he whispers throatily a few minutes later, Jaehwan having collapsed onto the bed next to him.

Jaehwan cracks an eye open and pulls him closer with a smile—the domineering smirk is gone, and he presses a gentle kiss to Hakyeon’s nose, making him blush. “I mean, not really. I’m not a demon or anything.”

“You’re a sex demon,” Hakyeon replies, winding his arm over Jaehwan’s waist to touch the feathers closest to him. “An _asshole_ sex demon. An asshole sex demon who didn’t bother letting me know he was into voyeurism.”

“I think, if we’re going by strict definitions, you’re the sex demon,” Jaehwan shoots back breezily, ignoring the latter half of the sentence with a wink.

Hakyeon knows he should probably get up and shower, but he really can’t be bothered—Jaehwan has literally fucked the life out of him, and while he’s brimming with life energy he just doesn’t want to move from his spot in Jaehwan’s arms, the place he most likes to be. They do need to talk about what happened tonight, of course, but it can wait until morning. The fact that he can’t stop touching his lips because of the echo of Taekwoon’s kiss… well, that can wait until tomorrow, too.


End file.
